Desperately In Love
by rokka
Summary: Toshiya dan Kaoru putus! Tidaaaakkkk!


**DESPERATELY IN LOVE**

**30/3/2009**

**Title **:** DESPERATELY IN LOVE**

**Chapter(s) **: one shot

**Author **:** Rokka Purin Terandou**

**Genre **: angst (gue berusaha serius…)

**Rating **: 18+

**Band(s)** : **dir en grey**

**Pairing(s) **: kaoru x toshiya

**Summary **:"Kaoru bersama Miyavi! Mereka berdua sedang kerepotan mengurus bayi!" Toshiya murka.

**Disclaimer **:yeah, I'm well aware of it

**Comments **: cowok emang makhluk paling brengsek en belagu sedunia!

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

"Totchi! Matte!" Kaoru memanggil Toshiya yang berlari meninggalkan studio dengan satu bentakan tegas.

Alih-alih patuh, Toshiya menutup pintu studio dengan satu hentakan keras setelah berteriak "FU~CK YOU!"

Kaoru memandang pintu itu dengan mata dingin. Tak sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibir tipis leader Dir en Grey itu. Hanya hembusan nafas jengkel yang menandakan dia sedang kesal. Hebatnya, Kaoru bisa dengan tenang mengambil guitar case miliknya, menatap temen-temen sebandnya –yang bengong- satu-persatu, dan mengucapkan, "Mata asu, minna."

WOW! Ketenangan yang menakutkan…

Tiga member Dir en Grey yang tersisa di dalam studio secara otomatis melakukan kontak batin. Die memandang Shinya. Shinya memandang Kyo. Kyo memandang Die. Satu pertanyaan besar jelas-jelas tertulis di tiga pasang mata itu, 'Tadi mereka baek-baek aj kan?'. Jawaban dari kalimat tanya itu juga terpampang jelas di raut muka tiga orang itu, 'Iya.' Lalu, pertanyaan wajar dalam momen yang janggal itu pun muncul, 'Apa yang terjadi?' Dan ketiganya dengan teramat sangat menyesal nggak bisa ngasi tau ke pembaca yang langsung bikin para pembaca protes berat, "HOW COME? Kalian betiga kan ada di satu ruangan! Masa' kagak tau?". Mereka bertiga pun ngotot bilang, "SUMPAH! Gag taw bener qta!". Maka tiga member Diru en para pembaca siap nusuk Rokka dengan golok naga dan tongkat pemukul anjing kalo Rokka gag mengungkap penyebab "TENGKAR BERBISIK" antara Kaoru dan Toshiya barusan… [gag enak amat ancemannya! ~Rokka]

Baiklah… enaknya sapa niyh yang dicritain? Kaoru or Toshiya? Hm… *mikir* Toshiya ajah deh. Kan cerewet en emosional tuh orang [Heiii! ~Totchi siap dengan kipas besi beracun]

Nona cantik kita, Toshiya a.k.a Totchi, ternyata udah duduk ngejogrok di balkon apatonya. Gumpalan tisu beringus terhampar indah di sekeliling Toshiya. Kesunyian malam itu rupanya diselingi orkestra kecil-kecilan dari hidung mancung si bassist. "SSSRRRROOOOOTTTTHHHH! Hixhixhix… hixhixhix… hixhixhix… *sunyi* SSSRRRROOOOOTTTTHHHH! Hixhixhix…". Gag merdu didengar memang, tapi biarlah Toshiya meluapkan emosinya melalui airmata. Sebagai fans yang baik mari kita hibur dya dengan menyanyikan lagu dari Dir en Grey berjudul 'Undecided'. Biar pas ma suasana…. [keknya malah nambah sedih deh ~Rokka]

"Kao-sama…. HHHHuuuuuwaaaaaangngngnng… hixhixhix…."

Yah, kalo ada yang bisa membuat Toshiya putus asa dan terjerembab dalam lembah kepedihan, jurang kesedihan, laguna penderitaan dan palung kesengsaraan pastilah tiada lain dan tiada bukan yaitu mas leader Dir en Grey yang teramat tampan, paling menawan, dan mempesona tiada tara di jagad raya: Niikura Kaoru-sama The Great. Makhluk yang terkenal dingin, stoic dan narsis ituh rupanya telah menorehkan luka dalam hati Toshiya yang terkenal hangat dan lembut. Haaaah… luka yang kemaren belom sembuh bener eh ternyata eh ternyata sekarang udah nambah lagi lukanya. Haduh, diajeng Toshiya, malang banget nasibmu nduk cah ayu… cinta mati ma cowok yang gag peka… mbok sini pilih salah satu dari fans mu ajah… banyak yang bersedia menggantikan Kaoru, banyak yang bersedia mengobati lukamu… bukan begitu teman-teman? [pembaca mulay berebutan mendaftar]

Toshiya menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Nggak ada yang bisa menggantikan Kao-sama… hixhixhix… !"

AH, Totchi… Cinta itu laksana bulan. Kehangatan cahaya dari matahari menjadikan bulan indah di sisi terangnya. Namun, menyisakan dingin di sisi gelap yang tak terjangkau kehangatan sang surya. Cinta juga ibarat sebuah koin perak. Di satu sisi sangat nikmat dan membuat orang mabuk kepayang. Di sisi lain sangad kedjam dan mampu menghancurkan manusia tertangguh sekalipun.

Dan kamu sedang merasakan sisi gelap dari cinta bukan, Totchi...

Dan kamu sedang sengsara akibat kekejaman cinta bukan, Totchi…

Dan malangnya tak ada yang dapat menyembuhkan hatimu selain orang yang kau cintai, selain cinta itu sendiri…

Hebat bukan?

Tanpa sadar Toshiya mengangguk-angguk. Tak dapat menyangkal rangkaian kalimat di atas.

Saat ini, pengen rasanya Toshiya menjerit dan teriak sepuas-puasnya. Ingin rasanya meluapkan segala resah, gelisah, gundah gulananya. Ingin rasanya berlari ke pangkuan seseorang lalu menceritakan segala beban di hatinya. Toshiya hanya butuh didengarkan. Tak butuh dihakimi. Tidak ingin dibenarkan. Tidak ingin disalahkan. Hanya didengarkan.

Namun pada siapa Toshiya bisa mengadu? Pada ayah dan ibunya? Toshiya langsung bisa mendengar komentar mereka berdua, 'Papa dan mama kan sudah memperingatkanmu Totchi, jangan menjalin hubungan dengan orang seperti blahblahblah…'. Pada Kyo? Dijamin, selesai Toshiya cerita, Kyo langsung ngajakin Kaoru duel maut. Toshiya tak meragukan solidaritas Kyo. Sebagaimana tak meragukan kesangaran si vokalis Diru ituh. Masalahnya cuman satu, Kyo lebih suka menyelesaikan masalah dengan adu jotos. Pada Die? Jawabannya jelas, 'Kamu nggak tau situasi dan kondisi Kaoru, Toshiya. Tanggung jawab dan kewajiban Kaoru baik sebagai leader band maupun sebagai bagian dari keluarga Niikura sudah terlalu berat. Dewasalah sedikit.' Thank you very much. Die bisa dibilang sohib kentel Kaoru. Pastilah ngebelain Kaoru. Pilihan terakhir ada pada…

"Konbanwa…"

Pikiran Toshiya diinterupsi satu sapaan pelan dan lemah lembut dari arah pintu. Dengan malas Toshiya berjalan lunglai. Didapatinya Shinya berdiri di balik pintu.

"Come in." Toshiya mempersilakan si drummer masuk.

Shinya memandang prihatin pada Toshiya. Dya tau si cantik itu berusaha tersenyum namun bekas air mata di sudut mata Toshiya lebih menarik perhatian Shinya.

"Untukmu." Shinya menyodorkan sebatang coklat.

"Arigatou." jawab Toshiya lirih.

Lalu, sedetik kemudian…

"HIX… …"

Yeah, Toshiya menangis kenceng di pelukan Shinya yang maklum dengan kelakuan Toshiya. Bertahun-tahun nge-band, they're just like sisters. Saling curhat, saling berbagi, saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Dan walaupun Shinya lebih muda, entah ngapa Shinya selalu bersikap lebih dewasa ketimbang Toshiya. Si manis itu selalu dengan sabar menjadi tempat sampah bagi Toshiya saat dya butuh teman curhat. Mendengarkan keluh kesah Toshiya dan memberikan solusi saat Toshiya bingung.

"Kaoru~~~ Kaoru, Shinya~ dia… hixhixhix…"

SSSttttthhhh… mari qta dengar… taw kan, sekali toshiya ngomong dya gag bakal berhenti seblom puas….

"Belakangan niy Kaoru bersikap lain. Dya berubah! Aku taw emang dasarnya dya dingin dan… kamu taw lah Shin! Tapi kali ini beda! Sedingin dan secuek apapun, biasanya kalo lagi duaan dya bersikap lembut dan sayang banget ma aku. Sekarang? Sudah dua minggu ini kami gag ketemu selaen pas latian. Dya gag pernah lagi ngajakin dinner. Maen ke sini aja udah gag pernah! Katanya sibuk ngurus jadwal manggung Diru dan sebagenya! Alesan! Dya kan bisa ngerjain d sini! Aku bisa bantuin! Yang penting kita bisa melewatkan waktu bersama. Belom lagi ngurus mamanya yang sakit. Aku bisa paham itu. Aku gag keberatan dya mentingin keluarga ketimbang aku. Tapi masa' aku mo nengok aja gag dibolehin. Taw gag dya bilang apah? 'Gag perlu. Entar malah nambah pikiran mama.' OMIGOD! Emangnya aku jadi sebab mamanya masuk rumah sakit? Emangnya- hixhixhix… sampai kapan dya maw menyembunyikan hubungan ini?"

Toshiya sesenggukan. Shinya mengelus punggung Toshiya.

"Kalo emang dya gag bisa ke sini, aku maw ngalah. Aku yang akan datang ke apatonya. Tapi dya selalu melarangku. Katanya lagi gagda di apato-lah. Apatonya berantakan lah. Ada-ada aja alesannya. Aku gag sabar lagi. Tadi sore seblom latian aku ke apatonya. Taw gag apa yang kulihat?"

Bola mata Toshiya yang tadinya sayu kini terbakar amarah.

"Kaoru bersama Miyavi! Mereka berdua sedang kerepotan mengurus bayi!" teriak Toshiya murka.

Shinya membulatkan mata. Sulit mempercayai omongan Toshiya.

"Sama Shin, aku juga gag percaya. Tapi aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Air mata Toshiya mengalir lagi. "Aku tak pernah tahu seberapa jauh hubungan Kaoru dengan mantan-mantannya… tapi…"

"Tunggu Toshiya. Jangan buru-buru menyimpulkan. Bukannya Kaoru blom pernah menjalin hubungan serius selaen denganmu?"

"Kau percaya itu Shin? Apa kamu juga percaya kalo Die bilang cuman pegangan tangan doang ma mantan-mantannya?"

Shinya terdiam.

"Aku sengaja tak menampakkan diri tadi. Aku langsung lari dari apatonya. Langsung ke studio. Aku tak berani bertanya pada Kaoru. Kau tau dya kan. Kalo niat ngasi taw ya ngomong. Kalo gag niat bilang ya merahasiakannya. Makanya aku berusaha tenang pas latian. Cih! Hebat banget aku! Toshiya yang sumbu pendek bisa sesabar itu terhadap Kaoru. Karena apa Shinya? Aku masih berpikir positif. Aku masih percaya kalo Kaoru pasti punya alasan yang logis. Aku yakin semua iniy ada alasannya. Tapi aku tak bisa menunggu lagi.

"Oke, selama latian aku bisa professional. Mengesampingkan urusan pribadiku dan fokus ke band. Tapi sesudah itu, sesuatu dalam diriku menuntut penjelasan. Aku memberanikan diri mendekati Kaoru. Seblom bisa bertanya, kamu taw dya bilang apa? 'Totchi, laen kali yang sopan kalo ke rumah orang. Bunyikan bel. Jangan maen nyelonong.' Ya Tuhan! Itu berarti dya tau aku tadi ada di sana menyaksikannya dan hanya itu yang dya perdulikan? Dya bahkan gag buru-buru menjelaskan mengapa miyavi bisa ada di sana. Ya sudah, aku tak sudi tampak lemah. Aku bilang aja, 'karena kamu sedang sibuk dengan istri dan anakmu, jadi aku gag maw ngeganggu.' Dan dya cuman bilang, 'tar kalo masalahku udah beres aku menemui kamu.' Dengan muka stoicnya ituh. Fu~ck! Aku tak sanggup lagi ngeliat tampangnya."

"Terus kamu lari keluar tadi?"

Toshiya mengangguk.

Shinya menghela nafas. Gitu toh….

"Kaoru pernah bilang, selalu bilang malah… dya ingin hidup bersamaku, ingin menikahiku, ingin punya anak dari rahimku! Dan dya gag pernah membiarkanku terlibat dalam hidupnya! Dya tak mau menyertakan aku dalam kehidupannya! Fu~cking great! Jadi entar kalo udah berkeluarga terus dya lagi ada masalah dya bakal seenaknya ninggal aku ma anak qt sambil dengan entengnya bilang 'tar kalo masalahku udah beres aku menemui kamu.' Tapi itu kapan? Sebulan? Setaun? Sepuluh taun? STUPID MORON! Dianggapnya aku ini apa?"

Air mata Toshiya mengalir lagi. "Aku ini pacarnya dan aku tak tau apa-apa tentang dya! Smua orang pasti liatnya aku yang paling deket dengan dya jadi aku tau segalanya tentang si sempurna Kaoru. Tapi nyatanya enggak! Justru karena dekat aku nggak tau apa-apa. Aku selalu merasa aku ni milik Kaoru dan Kaoru milikku. Lihat sekarang Shinchan, aku bahkan tak tau dya sudah punya anak dengan orang lain… aku tak kenal Kaoru yang sekarang…."

Aduh, aduh… Shinya kerepotan menenangkan Toshiya. He's a drama queen. Shinya sadar betul sifat Toshiya yang mendramatisir suasana. Tapi untuk urusan kali ini, Shinya tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menelan uneg-uneg Toshiya mentah-mentah. Shinya tau Toshiya tak mungkin berbohong untuk menunjukkan betapa brengseknya Kaoru. Mengingat gemana Toshiya selalu memuja-muji Kaoru selama ini. Tapi Shinya juga gag percaya kalo Kaoru setega itu. Shinya memuji Toshiya yang beranggapan ada alasan logis di balik semua niy. Karena Shinya yang paling taw. Gemana mengerikannya Toshiya kalo lagi murka. Toshiya bukan tipe orang yang sabar dan menerima kenyataan gitu ajah. Dya akan menggugat kalo gag sesuai dengan prinsipnya.

"Kaoru~~~ hix… padahal dya selalu memperingatkanku kalo dya gag suka tiap kali berantem buntutnya aku ngajakin putus. Dya paling anti denger kata putus-pisah-bubar dan semacemnya. Aku tak sabar lagi Shin! Aku penuhi mailbox dya dengan kata PUTUS gede-gede. Reaksi dya cuman-" Toshiya kasi liat imel balesan dari Kaoru: 'kalo kamu pengennya gitu'. "Argh! Bukan itu yang kuinginkan Shinya! Aku hanya memancing agar dya memperhatikan aku lagi. Dan hanya ituh reaksinya? Shinchan…"

Toshiya menatap Shinya lekat-lekat, "Apa aku udah nggak cantik lagi? Apa aku udah gag menarik lagi? Apa aku membosankan? Apa Miyavi lebih baik daripada aku?"

Shinya gag tega melihat mata Toshiya yang putus asa karena rasa cinta yang teramat besar dan dalam terhadap Kaoru.

"Shin, aku bisa aja bersikap reaktif. Aku bisa aja ngelabrak Miyavi, memaki-maki dan menghajar dya sepuasnya. Kau tau yang kupikirkan sekarang? Kalo ketemu Kaoru aku ingin menampar dan memukulinya abis-abisan. Tapi aku nggak mau bertindak sebar-bar ituh. Aku lebih suka mempertahankan sikap anggunku walau berat dan menyakitkan. Aku ingin menyisakan sedikit rasa percaya pada Kaoru di hatiku. Bahwa dya akan datang dan menjelaskan semuanya. Namun itupun sudah mulai goyah."

Air mata berlinang di kedua pipi Toshiya.

"Aku bingung Shinchan. Tetap begini dan membiarkan segalanya berjalan sesungguhnya menyakitkan. Namun aku tak mau kehilangan Kaoru. Aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku tak sanggup kalo sampai dya meninggalkanku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Kaoru. Kau tau aku sudah melakukan segalanya demi Kaoru. Kau yang paling tau aku telah menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya hanya pada Kaoru. Aku sangat mencintai Kaoru, Shinchan… namun ini semua terlalu menyakitkan…"

Shinya menepuk-nepuk punggung Toshiya yang mulai menangis tak terkendali. Namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Shinya. Masalah antara Kaoru dan Toshiya terlalu pribadi. Shinya tak bisa ikut campur. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menjadi teman curhat yang baik. Selalu di sisi Toshiya saat dya sedang rapuh. Shinya akan berusaha memegangi Toshiya agar tidak jatuh dan hancur. Sebatas itu. Karena Shinya sadar kalo dia tak punya kuasa menyelesaikan masalah Toshiya.

Selama ini orang selalu melihat Kaoru dan Toshiya tampak mesra, hubungan mereka berjalan manis dan indah. Perfect Couple Award sudah pasti jatuh ke tangan mereka berdua. Namun tak ada yang tahu. Di balik segala kesempurnaan itu ada jurang lebar yang menganga di antara mereka berdua. Dan kedua-duanya harus saling bekerja sama membangun jembatan untuk menghubungkannya. Tak bisa hanya Toshiya saja yang berusaha memahami dan mengerti Kaoru. Kaoru juga harus melakukan hal yang sama. Ah, andai Kaoru memahami hal itu.

Toshiya berhenti di depan pintu studio keesokan harinya. Berusaha tampil secantik dan sesexy mungkin. Berusaha bersikap wajarlah. Seolah gagda masalah apa-apa dalam hidupnya. Kacamata hitam menempel belagu di mata indah Toshiya. Bukannya mengikuti jejak Ian Keselek eh Kasela. Buat nutupin matanya yang merah dan bengkak gara-gara hujan air mata semaleman. Toshiya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Dengan berusaha bersikap tegar dan tampil oke kayak gini Toshiya ingin membuat Kaoru merasa sedikit menyesal. Lalu… mungkin Kaoru akan menjelaskan segalanya pada Toshiya dan hubungan mereka kembali mesra. Entahlah… Lutut Toshiya gemetar. Tangannya gemetar ketika mendorong pintu studio.

Toshiya tak berani mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru studio. Namun kesunyian dan tak terdengarnya sapaan dari yang lain membuat Toshiya yakin belom pada dateng latian. Hampir aja Toshiya merasa lega, cuz itu berarti dya bisa mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi dunia terutama Kaoru, terdengar seseorang mengunci pintu studio. Refleks Toshiya menoleh. Terkejut dya mendapati Kaoru berdiri di sana. Kunci studio terayun di tangan kanannya. Dan mata elang Kaoru menembus ke balik kacamata hitam Toshiya. He's so intimidating.

Tanpa sadar Toshiya mundur selangkah.

Kaoru berjalan pelan ke arah Toshiya. Setiap langkah kaki Kaoru membuat jantung Toshiya berdetak lebih kencang. Bunyi detik jam dinding di studio terdengar seperti genderang perang.

"Cantik sekali hari ini, Totchi."

Kaoru meraih pergelangan tangan Toshiya lalu menariknya menuju sofa. Kaoru bisa merasakan tangan langsing Toshiya gemetar dan wajah Toshiya yang memerah. Merasa terganggu dengan kacamata hitam Toshiya, Kaoru mengambilnya dan melemparkannya dengan keras ke lantai.

PRAAAKKK!

"Biar kulihat wajah cantikmu."

Pertanda buruk nih. Toshiya menunduk. Bingung dan galau. Pertama seharusnya yang berhak marah adalah Toshiya. Kedua, kalo Kaoru berkata manis namun ekspresi dan tingkah lakunya bertolak belakang, itu berarti Kaoru sedang murka. Dan sebaiknya Toshiya segera menyingkir dari hadapan Kaoru kalo nggak maw kena.

"A-aku maw ke toilet dulu." Toshiya beranjak ke pintu.

Bisa dirasakan Toshiya pandangan mata Kaoru menghujam di balik punggungnya. Toshiya menggerakkan handle pintu. Oh shit! Kaoru tadi menguncinya!

"Totchi, kau butuh kunci?"

"Tolong lempar kuncinya." Toshiya membalikkan badan.

Kaoru melambaikan kunci studio dengan ujung jempol dan telunjuknya. "Ambil kemari."

"Tolong lemparkan saja."

"Aku takut mengenai wajah cantikmu, Totchi. Atau kakimu nggak kuat berjalan sampai sini?"

Cih! Toshiya merutuk dalam hati. Jarak enam meter bagaikan enam mil. Sangat ogah si bassist itu mendekati Kaoru. Namun toh Toshiya berhasil menyeret kakinya langkah demi langkah dengan membayangkan kebebasan setelah keluar dari sini. Toshiya baru akan merebut kunci itu ketika mendadak Kaoru melemparkan kunci melalui ventilasi di atasnya tanpa menoleh. Lenyap sudah harapan Toshiya. Matanya berbalut horror.

Kaoru menarik lalu menghempaskan tubuh Toshiya ke lantai. Tangan kanan Kaoru menjambak rambut Toshiya. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang dagu Toshiya dengan kasar.

"AKH!" Toshiya otomatis memegangi tangan kiri Kaoru.

"Berdandan secantik ini," mata Kaoru menjelajah dari ujung rambut Toshiya sampai ujung kaki. Backless tank-top, mini skirt… dan semua orang bebas menikmati punggung, kaki hingga paha mulus nan seksi Toshiya. Kaoru berulangkali mengingatkan Toshiya untuk nggak pamer badan. Namun tiap kali Toshiya sedang kesal dya justru menonjolkan kecantikannya. Dengan begitu semua mata tertuju padanya. Yang langsung membuat Toshiya bangga hati. Cara buruk untuk menjaga rasa percaya diri. Yang sayangnya selalu dilakukan Toshiya. Dan Kaoru benci itu. "Berburu cowok atau jual diri hah?"

"Jaga bicaramu! Dan gagsah sok peduli! Aku bebas melakukan apa yang aku suka."

"Tidak selama kau masih milikku!"

"Terima kasih. Aku lega mendengarnya. Tapi aku nggak sudi dimadu!"

"Totchi!"

"Apa? Selama ini kamu membohongiku! Kau bilang tak pernah serius dengan cewek-cewekmu yang dulu. Lalu apa yang kulihat kemarin? Semua ini nggak lucu Kaoru! Mantanmu datang dengan bayinya dan kamu masih merasa berhak atasku? Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati Kaoru. Sungguh. Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai mau mati rasanya." Air mata menggenang di sudut mata Toshiya. "Namun aku tak sudi membagi dirimu dengan yang lain."

Kaoru melepaskan tangannya.

Toshiya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bangkit. Walau Toshiya tak bisa keluar tapi paling nggak dya jaga jarak dari Kaoru. Namun dengan satu sentakan keras Kaoru menahan Toshiya di pelukannya. Dijilatnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi Toshiya. Toshiya melengos.

"Jangan coba-coba Kaoru. Aku tak ingin apapun selain penjelasan darimu."

"Kamu tak percaya padaku Totchi?"

"Aku sudah berusaha percaya padamu, Kaoru. Tapi tidak lagi kalo melihatmu bersama orang lain."

Kaoru menghela nafas. Ditatapnya mata Toshiya lekat-lekat. "Miyavi itu masih sodara jauh denganku."

Toshiya melongo. Rasa kaget menyergapnya. Namun segera tergantikan dengan rasa lega luar biasa.

"Dan bayi itu hasil hubungannya dengan Daigo."

"WHAT?"

"Keluarga besar tak mau menerima Miyavi dan anaknya. Daigo pun terlalu pengecut untuk membawa Miyavi dan bayinya pulang ke keluarganya. Miyavi kecewa. Dia ingin menenangkan diri dan menjauh dari Daigo."

"Lalu ke tempatmu? Emang Miyavi gag punya villa apa?"

"Miyavi tau semua orang akan mencarinya. Hanya sedikit orang yang taw kalo kami masih ada hubungan sodara. Tak ada pilihan lain."

"Kaoru~~~ kamu kan bisa cerita padaku jadi gag bakal salah paham!"

Kaoru menatap Toshiya dingin. "Aku menganggap kamu milikku Toshiya, tapi bukan berarti kamu harus tau segalanya."

Toshiya tersinggung. "Oh yah, aku kan pemuas nafsumu doank." Katanya nyinyir.

"Maumu apa Totchi?" Kaoru menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Toshiya dengan kasar. "Mengetahui segala urusan pribadiku? Kalo tau terus kamu mau apa? Hah?"

"Kamu pengecut, Kaoru!"

PLAK!

Kaoru menggampar Toshiya hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

"Hh… selalu begitu… Kaoru si sempurna…" Toshiya mengejek. "Tak ingin terlihat lemah. Selalu ingin tampil gagah dan jantan. Nggak butuh bantuan orang. Bisa menyelesaikan segala sesuatu sendirian." Toshiya tak peduli lagi. Terus ngoceh tanpa mikir. "Seluruh dunia harus takluk. Jepang harus tunduk. Teman-temannya harus patuh. Di kakinya."

Toshiya menatap Kaoru seolah menantang. "Dan pacarnya gag lebih dari sekedar budak seks."

PLAAAKKKKK!

Lagi-lagi Kaoru menggampar Toshiya. Kali ini bibir Toshiya sampai pecah dan berdarah. Kaoru menjambak rambut Toshiya.

"Kau. Benar. Benar. Membuatku. Marah!"

Toshiya ketakutan. Namun kalo Toshiya memperlihatkan kelemahannya, itu hanya akan membuat Kaoru puas. Toshiya tak akan membiarkan Kaoru merasa menang. Begitulah hati Toshiya berkata. Tak berpikir lebih panjang akan resikonya. Padahal Toshiya yang paling mengerti sifat Kaoru. Semakin Toshiya melawan semakin Kaoru bernafsu untuk menaklukkannya. He's Kaoru. Tak ada yang boleh melawan kehendaknya.

"Ingat Totchi." Kaoru menjilat telinga Toshiya. "Kamu yang memprovokasiku untuk-"

Toshiya menggerakkan kepalanya. "eeghhh!"

Kaoru menangkap telinga Toshiya dengan bibirnya. "-melakukan ini."

Kaoru melumat bibir Toshiya dengan brutal yang langsung digigit Toshiya. Kaoru bersiap memukul Toshiya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Mau mukul? Nih!" Toshiya mengajukan pipinya dengan suka rela. "Pukul! Pukul yang keras! Lakuin aja! Toh aku nggak bisa lari! Nggak bisa ngelawan! Teriak pun gagda yang bakal nolongin! Tunggu apa lagi, KAORU-SAMA?"

Kaoru tertegun. Segala emosi gila terpendam Kaoru hampir saja meledak. Namun air mata Toshiya berhasil meredamnya. Dipandanginya paras cantik Toshiya yang ternoda air mata. Kaoru mendudukkan Toshiya di sofa. Dibelainya rambut Toshiya dan dikecupnya kening Toshiya. Toshiya tau itu bahasa non verbal dari 'Gomen, Totchi.' Dan biasanya Toshiya membalas dengan memeluk Kaoru erat-erat. Itu bahasa non verbal dari 'it's okay, Kao.' Namun Toshiya tidak melakukannya. Si cantik itu hanya menangis dan menangis.

"Totchi, tolong. Jangan menambah masalah. Aku bisa mengerti kamu marah karena Miyavi. Kamu sudah tau perkaranya sekarang. Jadi berhentilah menangis. Aku sungguh nggak ngerti apa maumu."

"Maaf ya…. Hix… kalo aku cuman seorang tukang bikin masalah!"

"Totchi bukan gitu-"

"Jadi daripada aku jadi masalah dalam hidupmu mending aku enyah dari hidupmu. Kita putus! Sekalian aku ngundurin diri dari Dir en Grey!"

Kaoru menjebloskan tubuh Toshiya ke sandaran sofa dan menatap nyalang. The sadistic leader-sama muncul. "Jangan. Pernah. Ngomong. Gitu. Lagi."

Jantung Toshiya seakan-akan berhenti berdetak. Wajahnya pucat. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahi. Dadanya sesak. Kaoru sungguh… sungguh… tampak berbahaya dan mengerikan!

"Terserah kalo kamu mau putus. Tapi jangan harap bisa berhenti dari Dir en Grey sebelum kamu mati!"

Tiap kata dari bibir Kaoru bagaikan tusukan sembilu tajam di hati Toshiya. Benarkah Kaoru tak keberatan memutus tali cinta kasih di antara mereka berdua? Ingin sekali Toshiya meneriakkan pertanyaan itu. Tapi tak siap dengan jawaban Kaoru.

"Ngerti?"

Tak ada yang bisa Toshiya lakukan selain mengangguk lemah.

"Bagus."

Kaoru berdiri. Dia merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Kunci studio. Dasar licik.

"Aku membatalkan latian. Yang lain sudah kuberitau."

Licik kuadrat! Tapi Toshiya udah nggak bisa memaki. Dalam hati sekalipun. Hatinya remuk. Tak mungkin Toshiya bisa menang dari Kaoru. Tak akan pernah bisa.

Kaoru membantu Toshiya berdiri. Ia membalutkan long coat miliknya ke bahu Toshiya. Tanpa bicara, Kaoru menggandeng Toshiya menuju tempat parkir.

"Ki o tsukete."

Toshiya nggak menggubris. Kakinya menekan pedal gas kuat-kuat. Melarikan mobilnya sekencang mungkin. Sungguh berat. Dan membingungkan! Ketika menjauh, Toshiya justru ingin tetap di dekat Kaoru. Namun berada di samping Kaoru di saat mood Kaoru nggak bagus, sama aja bunuh diri. Padahal Toshiya ingin bisa berguna bagi Kaoru. Tapi selaluuu begini. Kaoru menendangnya bila Toshiya mencoba ikut campur urusannya. Lalu apa arti Toshiya bagi Kaoru? Toshiya tak pernah bisa paham.

Kaoru masih memandangi bumper mobil Toshiya ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Nggak papa tuh?" Die mengarahkan rokoknya ke ujung pandangan, dimana mobil Toshiya menghilang di antara keramaian lalu lintas. "Toshiya nggak bisa baca pikiranmu Kaoru. Kau harus-"

"Aku tau, Die."

"Kau terlalu banyak pertimbangan."

"Aku tak mau Totchi mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Miyavi. Belakangan ini orang dari keluarga memata-matai gerak-gerikku dan Toshiya. Ini yang terbaik bagi semuanya, Toshiya dan Okaa-san. Aku tak bisa memilih salah satu."

Die menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Miyavi memang selalu seenaknya. Berbuat sesuka hati. Tak peduli omongan orang. Bertindak semaunya. Tak memikirkan segala resiko. Tak khawatir akan konsekuensi yang harus ditanggungnya. Sedangkan Kaoru… Die menawarkan sebatang rokok pada Kaoru yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Tapi kau tak bisa terus-terusan begini Kaoru."

Kaoru tersenyum getir. Bangkai yang ditutup-tutupi, suatu saat akan tercium bau busuknya. Hanya saja… "Paling nggak, kondisi kesehatan Okaa-san lebih baik saat hubunganku dengan Toshiya terbongkar. Liver brengsek!"

Ck, hari-hari yang menyebalkan bagi Kaoru rasanya masih akan berjalan lebih panjang. Kaoru memang seorang rocker. Tapi kata Seurieus kan rocker juga manusia. Punya rasa punya hati. Kaoru memang nggak suka melihat Toshiya sedih. Tapi kalau Toshiya tau yang sebenarnya pasti malah lebih sedih lagi. Di sisi lain, ada mamanya yang sedang berjuang melawan liver. Mama sudah cukup terguncang dengan berita tentang Miyavi yang mencoreng nama baik keluarga besar. Kaoru tak ingin menambah beban di hati mamanya. Kalau Kaoru memperlihatkan kelemahan hati sedikit saja. Semuanya akan sia-sia.

Atmosfir studio terasa mencekam ketika om-om Dir en Grey latian kembali di hari selanjutnya. Aslinya sih karena auman Kyo yang histeris melihat Toshiya, yang baru datang, mukanya lebam.

"OMAIGAT! ELO KENAPA TOTO? MUKA ELO?"

Toshiya tersenyum lemah. "Jatoh di kamar mandi."

Dan semua orang segera tau Toshiya berbohong. Karena Toshiya nggak langsung merajuk pada Kaoru. Karena Toshiya nggak dengan heboh menceritakan tragedy di kamar mandinya. Dan karena Kaoru tak sedikit pun menunjukkan tampang simpati. Otomatis tiga pasang mata itu terarah pada Kaoru. Bukannya Kaoru nggak ngerti. Die pasang tampang menuntut minta penjelasan. Shinya nunjukin tampang heran. Kyo jelas banget bertampang dendam. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Tak ada bukti. Kecuali kalo keempat dinding studio tiba-tiba bisa cerita kejadian kemaren.

Toshiya berjalan ke arah Kaoru yang sedang duduk di sofa. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan long coat Kaoru.

Kaoru tak bergeming.

Latian berjalan standar. Dengan Toshiya menahan perih di hati. Shinya yang merasa kasian pada Toshiya. Die yang nggak habis pikir dengan 'cara' Kaoru mencintai Toshiya. Dan Kyo yang terbakar emosi.

Namun Kaoru tetap kokoh laksana batu. "Kalian kurang maksimal."

Pengen rasanya Kyo nimpuk kepala Kaoru dengan microphone. Tapi kyo sadar posisi dan situasi. Selama berkutat dengan kegiatan yang menyangkut Dir en Grey, Kaoru lah yang pegang kendali. Jadi dengan sabar Kyo menunggu Kaoru ngasi aba-aba buat bubar. Lalu … Kyo tak tahan lagi. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu meledak dalam diri kyo melalui kepalan tinju yang mendarat di pipi kanan Kaoru.

BBBUUUUUAAAGGGGHHHH!

"KYO!" Shinya menjerit kaget.

Die segera menahan Kyo sementara Kaoru terhuyung mundur.

Toshiya terlambat menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"ITU UNTUK TOTO! BRENGSEK!" Kyo berteriak dan meronta.

Die keukeuh megangin Kyo. "Kyo! Kendalikan dirimu!"

"LEPASIN GW! BIAR GW HAJAR SI BATU ITUH! BERANINYA MUKUL TOTO! KALO EMANG JANTAN SINI LO!"

Kyo siap maju lagi. Die mempererat pegangannya pada si vokalis. Biar badan mungil, jangan remehin Kyo kalo ngamuk. Apalagi demi membela temen-temennya.

Kaoru tegak berdiri tanpa bereaksi.

Die menyentak Kyo. "Kyo sudahlah! Kamu nggak ngerti!"

"EMANG GW KAGAK NGARTI! TAPI –"

Toshiya nyela. "Kyo! Aku dan Kaoru udah putus!"

Bagaikan disambar petir, keempat member Diru shock berat mendengarnya. Terutama Kaoru. Yang entah mengapa perutnya seperti disodok.

"Totchi?" Shinya membulatkan matanya.

"Toto?" Kyo pengen protes tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Hanya Die yang cepat pulih dari shocknya. "Toshiya, jangan bercanda. Kaoru, itu nggak bener kan?"

"Sungguh Die. Aku nggak ada hubungan apa-apa ma Kaoru selaen temen band sekarang." Toshiya berusaha agar suaranya terdengar mantap tanpa keraguan. Namun pita suara dan air mata yang mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya berkhianat.

Selama beberapa menit semua orang membisu. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Toshiya tak ingin berlama-lama lagi. Dia membungkuk dan mengucap permisi lalu keluar dari studio. Tepat ketika pintu tertutup, Toshiya tak sanggup lagi membendung air mata. Untuk kesekian kalinya di fic ini ia menangis. Dadanya sesak banget seolah ia menghirup batu, bukan udara. Jantungnya sakit dalam tiap detaknya. Hatinya remuk… persis banget dengan sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan suasana hatinya….

Lagu itu…

Jalan berliku disiram huja~~n

Hatiku hancur-hancur-hancur karena abang~~~~

Oh… menyedihkan sekali….

Toshiya menyeka cucuran air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

Sementara di dalam studio, Shinya yang ingin mengejar Toshiya dicegah oleh Die. Masalah ini benar-benar di luar kuasa mereka. Kalau ada orang yang berhak mengejar dan melakukan sesuatu alias bertanggung jawab akan Toshiya, hanya Kaoru. Namun Kaoru yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya tak menunjukkan tanda akan melakukan sesuatu. Dia kini sibuk memberesi barangnya dan dengan langkah tergesa keluar dari studio.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kyo lantang.

"Rumah sakit." jawab Kaoru pendek lalu benar-benar menghilang.

Aduh, kalo ngurus mamanya, tak bakal sempat Kaoru mikirin Toshiya.

"ARGH! KONYOL SMUANYA!" Kyo menjerit frustrasi. "Kalian percaya itu? Gag mungkin Toshiya putus dengan Kaoru!"

"Aku setuju Kyo, baru beberapa hari lalu dia bilang padaku. Tak bisa hidup tanpa Kaoru. Omongan semacam itu." Shinya menguatkan pendapat Kyo.

Die yang entah ngapa jadi pintar, merasa ada yang nggak beres. Tapi dibahas pun percuma. Mereka bertiga nggak ada hubungannya. Kayak nggak tau Kaoru aja. Biarpun mereka bertiga niat ngusut dan ngebantuin Toshiya pasti langsung kalah dengan satu mantra sakti Kaoru: "Jangan ikut campur urusan orang!"

"Gw mo nyusul Toto." Akhirnya Kyo bertekad.

"Tapi Kyo-"

"Jangan cegah gw!" Kyo nunjuk Die. "Gw blom berbuat apa-apa di fic iniy."

Die nginyem. Iya jugag seeh… hwehehe….

Begitulah…

Die dan Shinya melanjutkan "Rapat Pembahasan Goncangan Dalam Hubungan Asmara Toshiya Dan Kaoru" ke apato Shinya. Tak perlu lah kita mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Palingan berbuntut dengan Shinya yang 'mmmmwwwwwhhhhh' esok paginya. Xixixix….

Eh sorry, niy genre angsty denk hwekekekek….

Baeklah, sampai mana tadi? Oiyah… Kyo yang terbakar semangat solidaritas tinggi kini sudah bertengger di balkon apato Toshiya. Di sisi Kyo, Toshiya duduk memeluk lutut. Malam itu sebenarnya langit cerah. Dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan indah di atas sana. Sangat kontradiktif dengan suasana muram di balkon ituh.

"To-" Kyo ingin sekali memborbardir Toshiya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

5w1H lah…

apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

kapan mereka putus

dimana mereka putus

mengapa toshiya putus dengan kaoru

siapa yang mutusin duluan

bagaimana proses putus itu berlangsung….

Tapi kyo malah jadi keak wartawan infotainment deh…

Kalopun semua pertanyaan itu terjawab… so what? Hanya menambah kepedihan Toshiya ajah.

Maka biarlah begini. Kyo tak keberatan kalo musti nungguin Toshiya. Cuman duduk semaleman di balkon tanpa rangkaian kata. Kyo yakin, Toshiya akan bercerita kalo menginginkannya. Walo cara gini bukan kyo banget. Dan 'sabar' adalah musuh abadi Kyo. Namun demi temen, apa boleh buat…

"Kemaren orang dari keluarga Niikura datang Kyo."

Tuh kan, Toshiya ngomong sendiri…

"Siapanya Kaoru?"

Toshiya mengedikkan bahu.

"Mereka yang bikin muka elo-"

Toshiya menggeleng. "Mereka datang untuk bicara baek-baek kok."

"Jadi mereka udah tau antara elo dan Kaoru?"

Toshiya mengangguk. "Kamu taw soal mama Kao kan?"

Kyo mengangguk. "Jadi mereka maksa elo putus ma Kaoru karena kondisi mama Kaoru?" simpul Kyo.

"Aku tak keberatan." Toshiya menyahut. Yang langsung merasa dadanya sakit banget. "Semua demi kebaikan Kaoru."

Kyo tiba-tiba disergap rasa ngeri mendengar Toshiya ngomong seolah-olah itu hal enteng.

"Aku rela melakukan apa saja asal Kaoru bahagia Kyo. Kau tau kan. Kaoru selalu menyimpan beban dan masalahnya sendirian. Selama bertahun-tahun. Dengan begini aku akan berguna bagi Kaoru. Paling enggak, pikiran Kaoru berkurang yang berat-berat. Dengan begini, mama Kaoru akan hidup tanpa dibayangi rasa cemas akan masa depan putranya. Perjuangan melawan liver sudah berat. Akan semakin berat kalo nyonya Niikura juga mikirin hubungan terlarang Kaoru denganku. Kamu nggak tau seeh gemana bingungnya Kaoru. Walo nggak ngomong apa-apa aku tau sebenarnya dya menghadapi dilemma."

Toshiya tersenyum janggal.

"Aku tak pernah tau sebesar apa cinta Kaoru padaku. Tapi aku cukup puas. Karena aku tetap menyimpan rasa cintaku. Dan kembali seperti dulu. Diam-diam kagum dan memuja Kaoru."

Berhembus angin malam menerpa rambut Toshiya dan menampar rambut cepak Kyo. Ada tekanan kepedihan yang menyayat yang dibawa serta olehnya.

Kyo menghela nafas. Perlahan diselimutinya Toshiya yang tertidur di balkon. Dengan langkah berjingkat Kyo meninggalkan apato Toshiya. Pada akhirnya Kyo tetap tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hubungan cinta macam apa itu? Merasa bahagia dengan melihat orang yang dicintai hidup bahagia? Bullshit! Omongan gombal para penyair yang terlampau pengecut untuk memperjuangkan cinta! Kyo tak bisa memahami bentuk cinta seperti itu.

Namun di luar sana, bertebaran manusia-manusia bodoh seperti itu…

**~owari~**

BUSET! Susah banget nulis serius! Harus belajar banyak nih…

8


End file.
